Polemos Astro
"We are who we choose to be."-Polemos Astro Character Background Birth and Early Years "It's strange to hear people tell me what they were. To me, they were my parents. The most evil thing they did concerning me was not giving me sweets before dinner."-Polemos, on the subject of his parents Polemos was born on Coruscant to Vieck and Dalayla Astro during the height of the Great Galactic War. Though he did not see his parents often, for they served as technicians at a nearby Republic military base, Polemos had a happy childhood. His mother Dalayla often doted on him, always putting aside whatever she was doing to spend time with her son while home. There was very rarely a moment when she was not smiling when spending time with her only child. Though his father Vieck was a very serious man who rarely smiled, he too would often make time to spend with Polemos when he could allocate the hours. Unfortunately, this happy childhood would be short lived. Both Vieck and Dalayla would be killed when Polemos was only five years old. It was revealed that both had entered Republic space to operate as spies for the Sith Empire. Dalayla was a Sith Warrior, and Vieck the Imperial Agent sent to assist her. The two had married and conceived Polemos as part of their cover. They had spent six years siphoning classified military information about the Republic to Sith fleets in the Outer Rim. Both were killed when they were found out and cornered by a squad of Republic troopers and Jedi. It is said that Dalayla managed to kill three Jedi Knights and a Jedi Master before she was finally brought down. Now an orphan, Polemos was brought before a committee comprised of Jedi Masters, Republic military leaders, and Senators to decide his fate. The committee was split on its decision of what to do with the boy. Some argued that he should be removed from Republic space immediately, while others argued he should be kept in Republic custody. A small minority even moved to have the child executed because of his Sith heritage. It would be the Jedi, however, that would decide his fate. Recognizing that the boy had an affinity to the Force, the Jedi Masters on the committee petitioned to have the child handed over to them so that he could receive training. They argued that letting someone like him go without it given the circumstances of his heritage would be a grave mistake. The committee would rule in favor of the argument, and Polemos was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to begin his training. Time at the Temple During his time at the temple, Polemos was often faced with mistrust by his fellow younglings and even the Jedi Masters who taught there. Word of his Sith mother, and her killing of four of their own, quickly spread through the temple. Many believed he did not belong with the Jedi and was a threat to fall to the Dark Side at any time. It was only the voice of a few vocal supporters, most noticeably Satele Shan and Gnost-Dural , that would ensure Polemos was allowed to stay at the temple. Despite the criticism and mistrust he face on a daily basis, Polemos would acclimate to his new life well. He applied himself to his studies, losing himself in them as a means to forget his sorrow and loneliness. He also sought to prove his worth and dedication to the Order and the Republic through his studies. Though his mother had been a Sith and killed by the Jedi, Polemos remained loyal to his new family, who had saved him from exile. He also began to sneak out of the Temple at night, making exploratory trips into the surrounding city under the cover of darkness. During these excursions he would learn of many shortcuts and hiding places unknown to the general public. Polemos would also prove an apt pupil in regards to the history of the Order. Tales and exploits of past heroes amongst the Jedi most caught his attention. It was due to this fascination with history that he would come across the story of Revan. Polemos felt drawn to the tales of the former Jedi Knight. From his heroic stands against the Mandalorians to his fall to the dark side and eventual redemption, Polemos saw in Revan the hero he wanted to be. Bringing his fascination to discussion with older Jedi would prove a mistake though, as they were troubled by his growing infatuation with the once fallen Jedi. The Sacking of Coruscant When Polemos was ten years old, disaster would strike again. During peace talks on Alderaan, a Sith fleet would launch a surprise attack on Coruscant. Hundreds of Sith warriors would descend on the Temple that he had come to call home. During the ensuing conflict, Polemos would help lead a group of younglings out of the Temple to a hidden spot located in the city that he found during his many nights sneaking out after curfew. The battle would be short lived as the Republic was forced to sign the Treaty of Coruscant. Afterwards, Polemos and the other younglings would be found by surviving Jedi who praised their ability to escape the attack. The Journey to Tython During the aftermath of the Sacking of Coruscant, the Jedi would find their order reeling and trying to rebuild. They would eventually retreat to the previously lost planet of Tython to rebuild. Here, Polemos would continue his studies with a new vigor. Polemos held a deep hatred towards the Sith Empire for stealing two lives away from him. He blamed them for the loss of his parents, as well as the loss of the Temple that had become his second hom. That fire would fuel him forward, and he dedicated himself to be the best he could, with the goal of one day returning his wrath upon the Sith tenfold. The Jedi Masters quickly took notice of the darkness that was beginning to brew in the young padawan's heart and began to grow wary. They worried that he had already begun his journey down the Dark Side of the Force. They grew even more fearful when Polemos's lightsaber skills grew to a point where he requested to be allowed to train using two blades. Seeing a connection between the child and his mother, the Council quickly moved to work against what they saw as his slow transformation into his mother. They would begin to give the Padawan more focused lessons on finding peace, and letting go of aggression. One Jedi Master realizing Polemos needed an activity that allowed him to clear his mind began having the boy learn to play Pazaak. The concentration and focus needed to process numbers and count out possibilities served to let Polemos clear his head when he was not focusing on his training. Luckily the Council and Masters kept the story of Polemos' past a secret, and as a result Polemos did not face the same skepticism and general avoidance from his fellow padawans on Tython as he had on Coruscant. The change would have a positive effect on the young Jedi, and allow him to finally engage and socialize with others. Though the events of his past still haunted him, he could at least avoid them during his daily activities around the Jedi Temple. The change in social acceptance would also serve to help Polemos lose much of the rage he had been slowly collecting in his soul. He became cheerful, often taking a unique sense of humor and sarcasm into his daily activities. This new found persona would not affect his training though. Polemos still made a point to push himself as hard as he could, to prove his worth and distance himself from the dark memories of his past. Being Chosen as a Padawan When Polemos was 13 he would be allowed to take his Padawan trials, passing them on his first attempt. Upon his passing he was immediately informed that a young Jedi Knight had already targeted him as a possible apprentice. The Knight was Rhianna Al-Doma, a young Jedi who had just passed her Knight trials three years earlier. Rhianna was a very talented Jedi and considered by many to be destined for great deeds within the Order. Polemos was in awe of his new Master from the beginning, believing her to be the perfect blend of intelligence, skill, and beauty. For the following four years, Polemos would flourish under Rhianna's teaching. In many ways the two were very similar in their approach to learning and the Force. While the two were never sent on any dangerous missions as the Jedi sought to rebuild in the years after the Treaty, Polemos would accompany Rhianna on missions that took them outside the Enclave. Polemos' attitude and abilities would begin to shape to mimic those of his Master. Rhianna was a carefree individual who was skilled at reading people and persuading them to see her way. Every move, whether in combat or out of it, was a tactical decision for her. She was patient and kind, but had a dry wit that would often show itself when she grew bored as she was not one to simply sit around. She and Polemos would often trade quips with one another as they grew closer during their time together. Shortly after turning 18, Polemos realized that the feelings that had originally started as admiration and awe for Rhianna had soon developed into something more. After months of confused emotions Polemos would finally realize that he had fallen in love with his Master. Distraught at his feelings and worrying that they could ruin many of the good things in his life, Polemos questioned whether he should tell Rhianna or simply ignore what he felt. Finally unable to keep his feelings to himself he would go to Shallah to talk to her about it and figure out what to do. Though she told him to let Rhianna know what he felt, he was conflicted and determined to keep his feeling to himself unless they proved to force Rhianna away from him. Shortly after speaking to Shallah, Rhianna would have Polemos accompany her on an overnight training exercise in the woods surrounding the Jedi Enclave. Following a particularly grueling and intense training session Rhianna would place her hand on Polemos' shoulder congratulating him on a job well done. The proximity to her couple with the genuine smile upon her face brought all of Polemos' emotions to the forefront. Stepping towards her and embracing her, he kissed her. She would eventually return the kiss. It's unsure to all but Polemos what else happened that night but it was clear when the two returned the following morning that something had changed between the two. After a week of awkward moments and kept distances, Polemos was summoned to meet with the Council. They informed him that Rhianna had chosen to stop acting as his Master and had left Tython to undertake missions off-planet. The reason she had given to them was that she felt the two of them had grown too close and Polemos would be better served by continuing his training under a different Master. Polemos was expected to continue applying himself to his studies and training until another Master became available to take him. Polemos was hurt by the sudden departure and even more so since Rhianna had not bothered to say good-bye. He blamed himself for it and threw himself into his training, hoping to drown out his emotions through intense and focused training. He forced himself to not think about her. He would begin pursuing other women, flirting and charming any he deemed attractive. However nothing ever arose from these encounters as he always focused on his training first. A few months after Rhianna left, Polemos would again be summoned to meet with the Council. He was expecting to be informed of his new Master but instead was met with a piece of information that would rock him to the very core. Rhianna had been killed during a mission. Polemos was just barely able to make it the rest of the way through the meeting without breaking down. The loss of Rhianna struck him hard and is still something he feels to this day. Rather than face and confront the emotions in his heart, he instead suppressed them by once again throwing himself into his training and interactions with the opposite sex. He would not be chosen by another Master for the next two years. Six Months Prior to the Start of the Game Believing that Polemos was focusing too much on his past and hatred of the Sith, the Council decided that he would be transferred to work on the rebuilding effort of the Obra Skai Force Academy. They hoped that if his talents were applied to a project that involved rebuilding and healing, that his hatred would finally, slowly seep away. He would remain on Tython though, as those of the Obroa-Skai Enclave were incapable of returning to their planet which was currently occupied by the Sith. The change would prove to be an interesting one for Polemos. He had not had much interaction with those from Obroa-Skai up this point because their lodging was located in the refuge part of the Temple. A place he had not visited often. Still, Polemos only took this as a new challenge determined to leave his mark on the galaxy. Character Description. Appearance Polemos stands at about six feet, one inch tall. He weights somewhere in the range of 215-220 lbs. Though muscular, Polemos is more toned and athletic than stocky. His muscle mass appears to be distributed evenly across his body allowing for him to use strength, as well as agility and finesse when needed. He has lightly tanned skin, with short brown hair that often has a somewhat 'spikey' look to it. His eyes are a medium shade of blue, and seem to pierce you when he stares directly at you. He has sometimes been called a "pretty boy" though he seems to find this description more humorous than insulting. He wears standard Jedi robes, though they usually are darker in color in most ranging from darker brown to even black. But, they are kept simple as to not impose upon his fighting. Personality Despite his tragic past, Polemos has managed to keep a laid back and humorous outlook on life. He often times can be seen grinning at some inside joke of his when others fail to see the humor. He's very charismatic when it comes to dealing with members outside of the Order, and it has been commented on by his Masters that he would make a good Ambassador for the Order some day. Polemos also carries himself with a quiet confidence, and very rarely will ever feel the need to back down. As he likes to say: "I don't retreat, I tactically reposition myself." Polemos can also be seen as flirtatious, often making a point to smile at any women he comes across that he considers pretty. Though he appreciates a pretty face, he doesn't allow these feelings to interfere with his training and so has never tried to pursue a relationship of any kind with someone, other than friendship. This attitude is a result of his experiences with his former master Rhianna Al-Doma and is in many ways a coping mechanism. While he is loyal to both the Jedi Order and Republic, Polemos does carry conflicting thoughts when it comes to his past concerning his parents; especially his mother. All the memories Polemos has of her are ones of laughter and love, never having seen any inkling of how the woman had served the Dark Side of the Force. Part of him has started to believe that he might have ended up being his mother's redemption, but it's an answer he'll never have. Though thoughts of his mother and heritage at time cloud his thoughts and make him question his place within the Order, he doesn't let these doubts control him. He cherishes the good memories he has of his mother and instead chooses not to focus on what others had known her as. However, because he hasn't been forced to deal with others speaking about her, it's unknown what would happened if someone brought it up to him. Or worse, if they goaded him with it. Polemos often grows bored quickly when forced to stay in one place for long without something to do. Because, of this he will often pull out a Pazaak deck, levitate objects with the Force, or simply throw and catch objects in the air so he isn't forced to stay still. He usually carries an old coin that he flips and rotates in his hands, as well as a small leather ball that he will toss in the air and catch. He also spends time in the Archives reading to pass time. He is not a fine of traditional meditation so usually spends this time observing other members of the Temple while partaking in one of the above mentioned distractions. He never remains perfectly still unless absolutely required, and even while sitting will hum quietly to himself. His need to constantly be doing something can be attributed to the way he copes with the dark parts of his past. Rather than ever truly facing and confronting his emotions, he instead suppresses them. He feels a need to start doing something to occupy his mind whenever he begins growing bored or when sensitive topics are brought up that could force him to have to think about things he'd rather not. Fighting Style and Abilities Polemos' fighting style is one that utilizes misdirection in deception to lull his opponent into underestimating him. Though he is more aggressive of a fighter, he usually will allow his opponent to go on the attack first, as to catch them off guard later. He seeks to keep a balance of strength, speed, finesse, and endurance in his fighting style rather than relying on only one or two of those. His primary form is Niman, choosing a balanced approach. However when going into an aggressive mode on the attack he will often switch to Ataru or Makashi when he sees an opening. He has been known to switch styles multiple times during a fight, so that his opponent is kept guessing. Polemos also utilizes many unorthodox moves while fighting, using these moves to surprise his opponent and try to force them into making an error when they compensate for them. Another tactic he likes to use is a simple form of Dun Moch, he often will talk to and attempt to joke with his opponent. Commenting on their technique or abilities with a very lackadaisicle attitude that is meant to annoy, anger, or simply distract the opponent while Polemos reassess the fight and his tactical position within in it. He will often at times look to use knee or elbow strikes when locked in close combat in a stalemate. Though he is capable of simply having a stand up fight with most opponents in his skill range, Polemos usually prefers to use the above techniques as well as present a cocky and at times foolish demeanor to otherwise makes his opponents not take him seriously. He will often start a fight operating at half speed or strength and only wielding a single saber in combat. Once his opponent makes the mistake of underestimating him, he will bring out the second saber and go on the attack. While he's not the strongest or fastest, Polemos uses his balance and tactics learned while reading about Revan to gain an upper-hand in combat. Though Polemos is much more competent with a lightsaber (or two as the case may be) in hand, he is capable of using the Force effectively when needed. Though is Force command isn't near the level of those training as a Consular, he is able to put out a powerful Force push when needed, though he rarely utilizes its full strength when doing so (a tactic to conserve his strength and stamina during a fight). He's shown to be capable of using Force throws very effectively, and likes to send one saber flying towards his opponent while he rushes in to attack from a different angle with another. And while he's not at the level of most Knights, Polemos also utilizes the Force to accentuate his physical abilities. He is adept in both Force Jump and Force speed, and is capable of using the Force to accentuate some attacks to add to their strength, though he does not do this often. He instead relies on momentum from spins and swirls to add extra strength to his blows as it is less taxing than using the Force to do so. Though unrelated to combat, Polemos has shown the ability to use Force Persuade though he doesn't often employ it in his dealings and has not mastered the ability. He also is an adept student in history and the Jedi, having launched himself into his studies on both. Weapons Polemos carries two lightsabers at any given time. The first is a silver lightsaber he keeps in a noticeable and visible place clipped towards the front of his belt. This is the weapon he uses while training and when initially facing off against an opponent. A second cyan lightsaber is kept clipped to his belt under a section of his robe. He often only brings out this lightsaber after fooling opponents into believing he is a single saber practitioner. He also keeps a small modified holdout blaster on his body at times, though he's never utilized it in a duel or fight. Though he is no where near an expert marksman, he is capable of hitting the torso of a man at medium range. He will often go outside of the Temple and practice with it at the shooting range utilized by the contingent of Republic troopers stationed on Tython. He has decided it is a surprise he will keep for real fights against a Sith or other enemy. Allies and Friends Rhianna Al-Doma Rhianna was a Jedi Knight who served as Polemos' first Jedi Master. He trained under her for four years and flourished during that time. However he soon began developing romantic feelings toward her and soon would come to realize he had fallen in love with her. Though he fought these emotions at first they would finally get the better of him, leading him to kiss her without thinking at one point. While only Polemos knows exactly what happened as a result, Rhianna would soon abandon her padawan and seek missions off-world to avoid him. During one of these missions she would lose her life. Rhianna's death would have a lasting effect on Polemos' actions and personality. He would devote himself fully to his training and begin flirting with and pursuing women indiscriminately during his down time. Both are coping mechanisms used to keep his mind of Rhianna and all memories concerning her. However, she remains the only woman he's ever loved and in his heart somewhere he still clings to that. Because of this, he has never had a deep connection to the women he pursues, and often will back off once they show interest in more than just flirtation. Shalla Shallah was the first and only friend that Polemos would make during his time on Coruscant. Being five years older than him, she took him under her wing and helped him cope and deal with the loss of his parents and his joining of the Order. The two would grow close and develop a brother-sister relationship that would last through Polemos' time on Coruscant and on to the Order's move to Tython. Under Construction... Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic